


closer

by starkr



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Feels, Flirty Tony, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pining, STEVE IN DENIAL, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of but not really, not really smut but okay, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkr/pseuds/starkr
Summary: Steve couldn't remember when Tony had started acting so openly affectionate towards him, but he knew he wanted Tony to stop."I, uh. Do you want to go on a date with me?""Tony, you're a great friend, and a really smart and attractive fella, but... I'm sorry."Or, the one where Steve realises he was wrong.--The Chinese translation can be foundhere, thanks to the lovelyCiela!





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an amazing fic i read quite sometime back - i can't quite remember its name now, but i know that natasha called tony by the same russian pet name in that fic.
> 
> enjoy!

Steve couldn't remember when Tony had started acting so openly affectionate towards him, but he knew he wanted Tony to _stop_.  
  
He could still feel Tony's hands on his face, those rough, calloused fingertips gingerly brushing his hair away from his eyes as Tony smiled softly up at him.  
  
_"There, much better. Now go get that suit on, we have a tentacled sea monster to vanquish." A wink and a pat on the arm later, Tony had disappeared into his workshop, where the Iron Man armour lay in wait for him._  
  
_Steve was left standing in the middle of the hallway, brushing his forehead against the phantom feeling of Tony's careful hands._  
  
Steve could still feel the gentle brush of Tony's lips and the rough scrape of his facial hair on his cheek, where he had kissed Steve chastely before retreating into his room for the night.  
  
_"Night, Cap." Tony's voice was low, practically a purr. His eyes were dark in the low light, his features sharply accentuated by the long shadows projected from the television set._  
  
_"I'll see you tomorrow morning."_  
  
_And then he was gone, leaving behind the heavy scent of hot metal, cinnamon, and grease in his wake._  
  
_Natasha had stared after Tony for a long while, before turning to give Steve a long, hard look._  
  
_I hope you know what you're doing, her eyes seemed to say._  
  
_Steve couldn't find his voice._  
  
Steve could still feel the way Tony had grabbed his hand before pulling him onto the couch with him, the way Tony had let his fingers brush against the back of Steve's hand even after Steve had let go.  
  
_Tony's eyes were bright with mischief, his laugh rich with joy and delight as he buried his face into Steve's shoulder._  
  
_Steve's heart thudded in his chest. A feeling, not quite identifiable, curled, searingly hot, in his chest._  
  
_"That was amazing! We totally busted Clint's sorry ass!"_  
  
_Tony's laughter was starting to become contagious, and Steve felt the knot of tension in his chest dissolve as he relaxed and smiled down at the rumpled, messy-haired brunette at his side._  
  
_"Yeah, yeah. Your genius plan was great, thanks." Steve nudged at Tony's prone form and smiled when Tony giggled and sighed happily._  
  
_"Complimented by Captain America, huh? Must be my lucky day. Would have been better if I had gotten lucky in a different way, though." Tony looked up and waggled his eyebrows playfully._  
  
_Just like that, though, the moment was gone._  
  
_Steve stiffened up and moved away, letting out a nervous chuckle as he brushed off Tony's simultaneously hurt and concerned look._  
  
_"I- I-" Steve looked desperately to the hallway as he searched for a reasonable excuse. "I'm, uh. I'm really exhausted. I think I'll turn in for the day. See you tomorrow, Tony."_  
  
_He fled._  
  
To put it simply, Steve had a _problem_.  
  
\--

 

Natasha was staring at him oddly, and Tony was _terrified_. He just hoped he hadn’t screwed up too bad this time.

 

“Dude, she’s onto you,” Clint muttered under his breath as he passed Tony at the kitchen counter. “You’re so screwed, man.”

 

Tony glared at him, but Clint only shrugged and nodded his head in Bruce’s direction. Bruce gave Tony a sympathetic look as he followed Clint out of the kitchen. His eyes were twinkling with amusement, though, that bastard.

 

And then, it was just Tony and Natasha in the kitchen, and Tony tried his best not to show any sign of weakness to the enemy.

 

“So, Tony,” Natasha said casually as she rounded the table corner, “How are things between you and Steve going?”

 

 _Straight to the point._ This was an interrogation, alright.

 

“Just fine, thanks for asking.” Tony flashed Natasha his most innocent smile. He tried to subtly edge towards the exit.

 

A hand slammed into the wall by his head, and he tried not to cringe.

 

“Listen, Stark,” Natasha snarled loudly, and then poked her head out the entranceway of the kitchen, looking around quickly and making sure no one was in the vicinity.

 

Then she _smiled_ (okay, it was more like a smirk, but still) at Tony.

 

“I have a reputation to uphold, you know.” The corner of Natasha’s mouth quirked up at Tony’s astonished gawking. “Hopefully, this’ll keep Clint and his nosy ass out of our hair for a few moments.” Natasha rolled her eyes and stared at Tony expectantly.

 

“I- what?” Tony said, very intelligently. “I thought you hated me with a passion!”

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I do actually care a lot about you, so I want to know what’s going on between you and Steve. If anything, I know you have a lot more at stake here than Steve does.” Natasha gave him a knowing glance, and Tony slumped back into the wall.

 

“Steve doesn’t like me back.” Tony said, like a petulant child.

 

Natasha sighed and dropped her hand to her side. “Well, maybe you should do something about that.”

 

“Like what?” Tony looked at Natasha incredulously. “Haven’t you seen my numerous attempts at flirting with Steve?”

 

“You mean your very pathetic attempts, yes.” Natasha rolled her eyes and looked Tony straight in the eye. “Tony, Steve is an oblivious idiot, and you know it.” Tony tried to protest in Steve’s defense before he was cut off. “No, listen. If you want to get your message across, to really _know_ , for sure, whether Steve returns your feelings or not, you have to _tell him_. There’s no other way. Unless you want to keep pining after him like this for the rest of your life?” Natasha’s smirk was back.

 

Tony spluttered, “No, of course not.”

 

“Then _do something_ about it.” Natasha said, in exasperation. “God, men are so stupid.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Tell me how it goes, alright, котёнок?” And then Natasha was gone. People had a habit of disappearing at the oddest timings, it seemed, himself included.

 

Tony asked JARVIS, distantly, “What did Natasha mean by that?”

 

“It means that Agent Romanoff cares a lot about you, sir.”

 

Tony huffed out a breath. Natasha was on his side. _Wow._

 

He was starting to think the Avengers were more like family than his real one ever was.

 

\--

 

Steve was _exhausted_.

 

It’d been a long day today -- the Avengers had had two consecutive fights across the globe in under seven hours, and to make things even worse, Victor von Doom had decided to try his hand at world domination _again_ , this time at three am in the morning. Steve didn’t even know why Doom bothered trying anymore; he lost every single battle (by a large margin, too) to the Avengers time and time again.

Maybe that was part of his grand scheme, though.

 

Steve pondered the likelihood of Doom secretly plotting against the Avengers by distracting them with pseudo attacks as he made his way up to the rooftop of the Tower.

 

As he stepped onto the tile, he glanced up and felt all the tension in his body leak out at the sight of the stars, crystal clear in the cloudless evening sky. He’d always adored watching the stars at night, ever since his mother had taught him how to pick out the different constellations all those years ago.

 

His childhood was a blur of quiet nights spent stargazing and lonely hours buried in his sketchbook, drawing, only accompanied by the soft glow of starlight.

 

 _Before the ice_ , echoed in Steve’s mind, and he fought the wave of memories back before they had a chance to overwhelm him.

 

The stars were beautiful in their own quiet way, and Steve didn’t feel quite so lonely when he could see them. It reminded him of home, of his family, _of Bucky and Peggy,_ and of everything he had lost 70 years in the past.

 

Sometimes, he missed how simple life used to be. The 21st century had its own perks, and it was a magnificent place to live in, but it wasn't his _home_ , and it never would be. He hadn't grown up here, hadn’t fought against his bullies here, hadn’t struggled to get into the Army here and hadn’t _lived his life_ here. He hadn’t met the Howling Commandos or Peggy or Bucky or his mother here, and it scared him sometimes to be reminded of how little of his past was left in the present.

 

He startled as a voice suddenly spoke up from behind him.

  
"Steve, hey." Tony's voice was soft and oddly shy.  
  
"Tony?” Steve asked in confusion, heart skipping a beat as he turned to face Tony, who was fidgeting with his Iron Man locator bracelets. “What are you doing here?"  
  
Tony bit his lip and shuffled forward slowly, his eyes trained on the ground. Steve grew even more perplexed. Something was off, and Steve wanted to know what.

  
"Tony?"  
  
"I-" Tony took a deep breath and released it slowly. Steve raised his brows at the long pause that followed.

 

"I- Do you want to go out with me for lunch tomorrow? We, uh, we could go to that Italian place you adore, or that Chinese place you never stop talking about, or that Spanish restaurant Clint keeps dragging us to, or that Japanese-"

Steve’s world slowed to a halt around him. _Wait, was Tony asking him out? On a date?_

 

Well, why else would he be so nervous?

  
"Are you..." Steve's eyes widened as he took in Tony’s flushed appearance.  
  
"Yeah," and Tony _blushed_. Steve felt like all of his breath had whooshed out of his lungs. "I, uh. Do you want to go on a date with me?"  
  
Steve was floored, because _Tony Stark_ , the man who never seemed to be shy about anything, was blushing and stuttering because he had asked Steve out on a date. _Steve_ , out of all people he could’ve had feelings for.  
  
On the other hand, though, Steve had kind of seen this coming a long time ago. The long looks cast in his direction, the subtle way Tony always inched closer to him on the couch, the way Tony always flirted with him and how Tony always managed to find a way to touch him no matter _what_ they were doing -- Steve had known a long time ago that Tony's feelings for him weren't entirely platonic. He'd just been rather reluctant to believe it.  
  
Tony’s endless advances had made him _uncomfortable_ , to say the least, but he'd never really had the courage to tell Tony to stop.  
  
Now, though. Steve looked up, meeting Tony's hopeful gaze, and felt his chest ache a little in sympathy.  
  
"Tony, you're a great friend, and a really smart and attractive fella, but..." Tony's smile dimmed, and Steve winced internally.  
  
"I'm sorry."

Steve looked away as Tony visibly recomposed himself. Steve felt like an absolute _jerk_ , but he couldn't exactly just lead Tony on, either.

 

Moments passed.

  
Tony's eyes were suspiciously bright when he faced Steve again, and for some reason, Steve couldn't breathe properly.  
  
"It's okay. I didn't expect you to return my feelings anyway." Tony's smile was heartbreaking, and Steve didn't understand why his own hands were shaking. "I was just curious. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Tony’s voice was wobbling just the slightest bit, and Steve wanted to throw himself off the building for making his friend feel this way.

 

“We- We’re still friends, though, right?” Tony’s eyes were pleading and slightly desperate as he looked up at Steve, and Steve couldn’t find the words to reply.

 

He doubted their friendship would ever be the same again, after today.

 

“I- Yeah, of course.” Steve tried for a smile.

 

“Good. Catch you later, Winghead.”

 

Steve slumped against the parapet as Tony disappeared into the darkness of the stairwell.

 

He was _exhausted_.

  
\--

 

Tony hadn’t come out of the workshop in days.

 

“ _What_?” Steve stared at Clint, feeling cold dread seep into his bones.

 

“Yeah.” Clint looked slightly concerned at the way Steve was clenching his fists. “Haven’t seen him step out for at least three days now.”

 

Steve closed his eyes and tried to maintain his calm.

 

 _This was all his fault, damn it, he should’ve known Tony wouldn’t just_ get over him _that easily. And now Tony was probably going to work himself to death and it would all be because of him._

 

“Hey, man. You okay?” Clint’s face was lined with worry and Steve only hated himself more.

 

As if Steve had any right to let Clint worry about him when he had been the one who’d hurt Tony.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Steve forced a smile on his face. “I’ll just go check up on Tony now.”

 

He just hoped Tony wouldn’t shut him out.

 

\--

"Tony?" Steve's muffled voice could be heard even through the thick glass of Tony's workshop door. "You in there?"  
  
After futilely trying to ignore Steve’s persistent knocks on the workshop door for several minutes, Tony sighed in defeat and called out to JARVIS, "J, ask Steve to go away."  
  
In his peripheral vision, Tony could see the way Steve tensed up as he and JARVIS conversed.  
  
Tony hated the way his heart ached at the crestfallen look on Steve's face.

“Captain Rogers insists on seeing you, sir.” Tony thought JARVIS sounded slightly exasperated.

 

Well, this was going to be a bad idea.

 

"J, open up a live feed."  
  
A beat, and then a holographic screen flared to life in front of Tony's eyes.

“Tony!” Steve’s eyes lit up as he caught sight of the screen that popped up to his own right. Tony could feel his head starting to hurt.

 

“Why are you here, Steve?”

  
There was silence for a few moments as Steve's guilty holographic gaze stared back at him.  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you, Tony. You've been down here for, what? Three full days?" Steve's voice was worried and full of concern, which only served to make Tony even more miserable.  
  
_Steve would never care for him in the way he wanted him to._

Why would he? Steve had amazing prospects, he didn’t need an egoistic, workaholic asshole lusting after him.  
  
Steve could have anyone he wanted -- Tony would know. God knows how many times Tony had seen the new SHIELD recruits fall all over themselves in order to wait on Steve hand and foot.

 

Oh, and don’t forget the abundance of _accidental_ cleavage flashing. It was practically an art, by now.

 

_How to Flirt with Steve Rogers, Volume I._

 

“Tony?” Steve’s voice was gentle and cautious.

 

Tony looked up at Steve, at the worried set of his brow, at his pursed lips and at his clear blue eyes, thought, _fuck it_ , and asked JARVIS to open the workshop doors.

 

Steve practically burst in, face flushed and eyes bright with hope.

 

This was a really, really bad idea.

 

“You let me in.” Steve sounded so goddamn _happy_ Tony didn’t know what to say.

 

“I- Yes.” Tony fumbled with a screwdriver. “Look, I’m okay, you can leave now.”

 

“Not until you get something to eat. Goodness, Tony, have you been starving yourself down here for _three whole days_?”

 

“I have power bars. And Bruce brought me a sandwich yesterday.”

 

Tony noticed as Steve’s jaw tightened at Bruce’s name, but figured it was probably just a coincidence.

 

“I meant a _proper meal_ , Tony. I- We can go out for dinner,” _as friends_ , Steve didn’t say but heavily implied, “if you want?”

 

Tony couldn’t help the wave of anger and frustration that surged through him.

 

_Did Steve honestly think everything between them was going to be okay now? That every time Tony looked across the table at Steve’s soft blue eyes, at his sculpted features and blinding smile, he wouldn’t be reminded of what he could never have?_

 

It just didn’t work like that anymore.

 

Tony thought of all the wonderful times he and Steve had spent together, the long nights spent huddled up together watching 90’s chick flicks, the casual lunch dates at local restaurants, the effortless bickering and teasing during fights, the way they just _fit together_ so well. Maybe it was just all on his part, though, just a figment of his imagination. Steve surely didn’t share the same sentiment.

 

He cursed himself internally for being such an idiot - _he should never have confessed_ \- and shook his head at Steve.

 

“Just leave me alone, Steve.”

 

“No.” Steve’s eyes hardened and Tony could slap himself for the thrill of excitement that shot had through him at Steve’s Captain America voice. “You need to _eat_ , Tony, and I’m not leaving until you do.”

 

“And I said I was _fine_ , you asshole, back off!”

 

“You’re not fine-”

 

“Who are you to tell me whether I’m fine or not?”

 

“You haven’t slept or eaten in _three days_ -”

 

“I have!”

 

“Oh, really-”

 

“Steve, just- go away-”

 

“No!” Steve roared and crowded into Tony’s space. “I care about you, Tony, why can’t you understand that? Stop pushing me away! There’s nothing you can do to stop me from making sure that you’re okay, that you’re healthy and functioning, and not dead in your workshop somewhere from stress and exhaustion!”

 

Tony stared up, breathless, at Steve. Steve was breathing heavily, eyes bright from anger and worry, pink lips slightly parted and wet as he licked them and tried to recompose himself.

 

 _Maybe this will scare you off_ , Tony thought foggily as he leant up and pressed his mouth to Steve’s.

 

\--

 

Steve’s mind was drawing a blank.

 

He- Tony- _what_?

 

The only thing he was registering was the feel of Tony’s warm, inviting mouth on his, the way Tony’s tongue was slowly licking at the seam of his mouth, and the way Tony was pulling him closer and tilting Steve’s head forward to get a better angle. He couldn’t comprehend anything beyond the fact that it felt mind-numbingly good, and oh, wow, was that Tony’s hand slipping under his shirt?

 

Steve reached up, threading his fingers through thick, dark curls, pressing Tony closer to him, closer to Tony’s alluring heat. This felt _amazing_. He wanted _more, more, more_ -

 

Tony pulled away, eyes wide and pupils dilated, mouth wet and messy from their kiss. Steve felt hot all over just looking at him.

 

“Steve?” Tony was flushed pink, voice breathless and deliciously husky. “Are you sure you want this?”

 

And then, reality hit him like a truck.

 

“I- Oh God,” Steve breathed and stepped backwards as fast as he could. “I- I’m so sorry, Tony, I lost control and I-”

 

“Breathe, Steve, breathe.” Tony’s voice was calm but wary as he placed a hand gently on Steve’s arm. Steve tried not to flinch away. “It’s okay.”

 

“I don’t know what came over me.” Steve admitted meekly, feeling his face flush bright red. “I- I need some time to think. I’m so sorry, Tony.”

 

Steve left the workshop as fast as humanly possible, his heart pounding in his chest and his thoughts racing through his mind.

 

Tony had kissed him. _Tony had kissed him._

 

It had all happened so fast Steve was still reeling from the shock, his head still spinning from the dizzying passion of the kiss.

 

Steve had been _so sure_ he didn’t like Tony in that way -- he certainly didn’t welcome Tony’s advances. The fact that Tony had kept hitting on him, regardless of how Steve reacted, made him feel strange inside. It was a kind of gripping, hot feeling in his chest that seemed to tighten every time Tony touched him.

 

Steve had always thought that that feeling was a clear indication of his disinterest and discomfort with Tony’s obvious feelings for him, but maybe, _just maybe_ , he was wrong.

 

It was terrifying to know that he had fallen so hard, so fast and so completely without even being aware of it. The intensity of his feelings scared him even more -- he didn’t think it was possible to love another person more than he had loved Peggy. And he did. Love Tony, he meant. Why he hadn’t noticed before was lost on him, but he had a lot to make up for.

 

Did Tony still want him? Even after the mess Steve had turned their relationship into?

 

Steve couldn’t breathe.

 

Tony was infuriatingly stubborn, loud and arrogant. But Tony was also impossibly selfless, kind and generous, sweet to a fault and _sinfully gorgeous_.

 

Tony was all long, lean lines and devilish smirks; sharp, dark eyes and smooth, tanned skin. It should be impossible, the way he made Steve feel just looking at the cut of his jawline and the lascivious sweep of his dark lashes over his cheekbones. It should be impossible, how much Steve _wanted_ even when Tony was sleep-mussed and incoherent from days of inventing and sleep deprivation. It should be impossible, how nervous Tony made him feel with a simple smile and wink, but it was all real.

 

Steve was undeniably in love, and it was about damn time he realised it.

 

“I’m glad you finally got your head out of your ass, man.” A slap to the shoulder startled Steve out of his Tony-induced daze. He flushed scarlet when he realised he was standing in front of a wall, eyes glued to a hanging picture of him and Tony.

 

It was a nice one -- Steve had an arm around Tony’s neck and Tony was pulling a silly face, eyes scrunched shut and tongue stuck out, one arm slung around Steve’s waist. Steve’s grin was blindingly bright, and he was trying to feed Tony some candy floss with his free hand. It was as if they were in a world of their own.

 

Steve’s heart lurched painfully.

 

He turned around slowly, bracing himself for the humiliation that was sure to come. Instead, when he looked up, Clint only smiled softly at him and nudged him in the direction of Tony’s workshop.

 

“C’mon, dude. Go ask him out already. God knows you two have been dancing around each other for way too long.” Steve wasn’t even surprised Clint had figured things out before he did -- he and Natasha had an uncanny way of seeing right through people.

 

“I- I can’t,” Steve mumbled miserably.

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“I screwed up, Clint, I’ve rejected him so many times. I can’t do this to him again. What if I change my mind overnight?”

 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Are you serious? Anyone with two eyes can see that you love him more than you love -- I don’t know, America? The Declaration of Independence? Freedom? Anyway, the point is that you’re not going to leave him. Trust me. I’m a professional.”

 

Steve glared at Clint.

 

Clint glared right back at him.

 

“That sounds like something Tony would say,” Steve finally muttered grudgingly.

 

Clint sighed pointedly at him.

 

Steve bit his lip then looked down. “I’m scared,” Steve admitted. “I don’t know if I can make this work. I can’t lose him. The last time I lov-- liked,” Steve coughed. It was too early to say it out loud, even if it were true. “The last time I liked someone this much, I ended up 70 years in the future, just in time for her _funeral_.”

 

Clint’s face softened. “Well, maybe you should talk to Tony about it.”

 

Clint was right.

 

\--

 

Well, Tony was well and truly _fucked_.

 

He hadn’t been thinking clearly -- wait, no, that was bullshit -- he hadn’t been thinking _at all_ , and now Steve was never going to look at him the same way again. He hated himself so goddamn much, sometimes, and right now was one of those times.

 

Dummy rolled up to him and beeped sadly, gently pushing a claw against his thigh.

 

“I know, Dummy, I know. I’m an idiot,” Tony sighed and screwed his eyes shut. He looked longingly at the bottle of whiskey carefully stowed away in the bottom drawer of his desk, before mentally slapping himself and looking away.

 

 _No. He had promised Steve, and he_ would _keep that promise._

 

Tony laughed to himself bitterly. He wasn’t that much of a failure yet.

 

A quiet series of knocks on the glass doors of his workshop signalled Tony to someone’s arrival. He looked up eagerly, hoping against hope that _maybe, just maybe,_ he hadn’t screwed up his relationship with Steve too badly, but when his eyes fell upon Natasha’s solemn gaze, he slumped back in disappointment and mentally berated himself for even hoping that Steve had come to forgive him, after the way he had _violated_ both Steve’s personal space and personal choice.

 

“Let her in, J,” Tony mumbled and turned his back to the door as he heard Natasha step into the room. Her gaze was pointed as she stared down the back of his head.

 

Tony sighed. “I screwed up again, Nat,” Tony said softly and slowly spun around to face her.

 

Natasha’s expression was gentle and understanding, for once, and Tony felt slightly better. Maybe he wasn’t beyond salvation _just yet_.

 

“Mind enlightening me on what happened down here?” Natasha carefully approached him and smiled sadly at him as she gently threaded her fingers into Tony’s hair. He sighed as he slowly leaned forward and rested his head against her stomach. He didn’t know why Natasha was being so nice to him, but it felt good to have someone who would listen to him as he ranted, someone who was there for him as a friend -- and Tony was definitely going to take advantage of her rare show of kindness before she decided that she hated his guts again. “I thought it might be wise to pay you a visit after I saw the way Steve and Clint were arguing on the common floor upstairs. It seemed intense. I figured something might have happened.”

 

Tony tried not to look away from her gaze as Natasha eyed him suspiciously.

 

Finally, after a long pause, Tony bit his lip and looked up at Natasha from under his lashes. He sullenly muttered, “I _may_ have accidentally kissed Steve. And he freaked out. Really badly.”

 

Natasha simply rolled her eyes, as if it were a normal occurrence, _like it wasn’t as earth-shatteringly disastrous as Tony had expected it to be_ , and -- that, for some strange reason, made Tony feel a lot better about his miserable situation. He felt like he could finally breathe again, and, God, this was what he loved about Natasha. She always had a way of making him feel better, like he wasn’t as much of a screw up or a pain in the ass as he thought he was.

 

“Well, you can’t exactly blame him - or yourself, for that matter - for that. It was bound to happen. You two have more unresolved sexual tension than anyone else I’ve ever met.” Natasha smirked then paused and looked hard at Tony. “Was it a bad freak out? Or was it a good one?”

 

“It _may_ have been a little bit of both?” Tony looked guiltily up at Natasha. “I mean, he did kiss me back. Quite enthusiastically, if I may add.” Tony flushed at the memory, and forced himself to ignore the gut-wrenching flare of lust in his lower torso.

 

Natasha smiled softly. “Well, maybe he’s just a little confused, then. It can be hard sometimes, to come to terms with what you think you want, and what you really want. I think this was one of those times. He has a lot to think over, after all. This isn’t something you can just think through and come to a comfortable decision with overnight.”

 

“You really think so?” Tony tried his best not to let the hope seep into his voice, but it was hard and honestly, Tony had been crushing on Steve for an embarrassingly long amount of time.

 

“Yes, котёнок.” Natasha’s fingers scratched lightly at his scalp, and Tony had to fight the urge to purr at the touch. _Damn Natasha and her magic fingers_ , Tony grumbled internally.

 

“But what if he’s disgusted by me? What if he’s- I don’t know, upset with the fact that I had practically jumped on him without any warning whatsoever? I mean, I didn’t exactly ask for his permission before I kissed him.”

 

“Well, if it helps,” Natasha drawled, “he didn’t seem too upset when I saw him upstairs just now. He was, interestingly, standing right in front of a picture of the two of you at that carnival back in Cali.” Natasha smoothed his hair back from his forehead and smiled fondly down at him. “He might've been staring a little too.”

 

Tony’s heartbeat stuttered a little.

 

He felt the small flicker of hope in his chest surge to life. Maybe, just maybe, Steve wasn’t as averse to the idea of them being together as Tony had initially thought he was.

 

He grinned at Natasha.

 

“Now that’s the Tony Stark I remember.” Natasha ruffled his hair and stepped away. “You should really go get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Tony snorted. “And... Thank you for this, Natasha. You know,” he gestured awkwardly between them. “For trying to cheer me up and all.”

 

“Well, you moping around the Tower pining after Steve _would_ be awfully annoying.” Natasha shot Tony a knowing look. He blushed furiously. “But you’re welcome.”

 

\--

 

Tony groaned as he stretched his arms over his head, his voice reverberating in the quiet confines of the elevator.

 

“I’m dead beat, J,” he mumbled under his breath as he slumped back against the sleek, minimalistic walls. “Make sure no one disturbs me until I say so. I don’t think I can handle another one of Steve’s-”

 

He stopped in his tracks as the silver doors slid open silently, revealing Steve’s hunched frame on his living room couch, silhouetted by the gentle glow of the moon streaming in from the bay windows behind him.

 

“I’m afraid it’s too late, Sir,” JARVIS said, gently.

 

Tony’s heart thudded in his throat as he slowly stepped closer to Steve, every step seemingly echoing in the stillness of the dark room.

 

“Steve?”

 

A beat, and then, “I’m sorry I ran out on you like that, Tony.”

 

“I- No, it’s okay, Steve. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have forced myself on you like that. I’m the one who should be sorry.” Tony sat down, an arm’s length between him and Steve. “Are you okay?”

 

There was an actual smile on Steve’s face when he looked back up at Tony. “Did you just apologise to me?”

 

Tony spluttered and choked, “Well, I- You-”

 

Steve laughed, and Tony let the sound wash over him, soothing his nerves. He cracked a grin.

 

“I was just joking. Thank you.” Steve’s smile was blinding, now, and Tony could feel himself falling in love all over again.

 

This was really bad, he told himself, but looking up at the golden glint of Steve’s hair and the crinkled laugh lines at the sides of his eyes, Tony couldn’t care less.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Steve let the question hang in the air for a few moments, before he reached out, and took one of Tony’s hands in his own, tugging him closer to him.

 

“I-” Tony couldn’t breathe. “Steve? What are you doing?”

 

Up close, Steve’s eyes were even more beautiful, streaked with green and gold flecks. “I’ve been thinking.”

 

“Well, isn’t that ominous,” Tony forced out a laugh. “What did you think about?”

 

“You.” Steve looked down. “Us.”

 

“Yeah?” Tony whispered.

 

“Yeah.” Steve let his fingers slot into Tony’s own, and Jesus, this was so cheesy, _high school level cheesy,_ but hey, Tony definitely wasn't complaining.

 

“I’ve been thinking, all afternoon, about our kiss earlier today. I just wanted you to know that, I, um, kindoflikeyoutoo.” Steve was blushing and _did Tony just hear that right?_

 

“You, what?” Tony gawked. “Didn’t you just turn me down less than a week ago?”

 

“Yeah, well.” Steve blushed more and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Today complicated things.”

 

Tony tried not to stare, but he was finding it very hard to believe that a single kiss could suddenly inspire Steve to fall madly in love with him.

 

“Are you joking again?” Tony was so confused.

 

“No, of course not! It’s just that, I, um, I really liked our kiss.” Steve’s face turned bright red and he choked a little at the word “kiss”.

 

“Do you want to double-check? Make sure your feelings are real and all?” Tony couldn’t help himself, he started leaning in, intoxicated by the memory of their dirty kiss and Steve’s warm, clean scent.

 

 _He smells like vanilla and freshly done laundry_ , Tony thought giddily. Tony would probably regret this in the morning, but right now? He just wants that kiss.

 

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, and then they were kissing.

 

It was like a cold drink of water on a hot day - Tony never realised how much he needed this until he had it.

 

“So? How was it?” Tony licked his lips as he straddled Steve’s lap, restraining himself from grinding down on Steve and sucking at that particularly soft patch of skin under Steve’s jaw. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Good God, how was it possible that he was already so horny after kissing Steve for all of fifteen seconds?

 

Tony gave in and started nuzzling at Steve’s neck just as Steve opened his mouth. Steve groaned instead. _Good_ , Tony thought. _This’ll be less embarrassing when I can think clearly again._

 

“I-” a lick to the shell of his ear, “I- No, please don’t stop.” Steve whimpered a little as he dove down to capture Tony’s mouth with his own. Tony kissed back enthusiastically.

 

They didn’t surface until it was daylight.

 

\--

 

“My eyes,” Clint whined as soon as Tony stepped into the kitchen.

 

“Shut it, Barton,” Tony rolled his eyes and tugged a blushing Steve closer to him. “You’re just jealous because you haven’t gotten laid in, what, twenty years?”

 

“I haven’t gotten laid in seventy, remember?” Steve, surprisingly, pointed out.

 

Clint stared at them for a long moment, before slapping his hands onto the table and proclaiming, very loudly, “I’m out.”

 

Tony just smirked and pulled Steve down for a kiss. He could get used to this.

 

“You’re a terrible, terrible person,” Steve muttered against Tony’s lips, in between kisses.

 

“I know,” Tony grinned before he gasped as he was pushed against the kitchen counter and was thoroughly ravished.

 

\--

 

_Captain America and Iron Man, Dating?_

 

_Is Playboy Tony Stark Finally Settling Down?_

 

_Captain America, Defiled by Infamous Playboy Tony Stark?_

 

_Captain America and Iron Man Spotted Getting Cosy Together at a Café!_

 

“We’re making the headlines,” Steve commented as he slid into bed next to Tony.

 

“Mmhm, I know,” Tony said sleepily, slipping under Steve’s arm and leaning against his chest. “You’re the best pillow ever.”

 

Steve laughed and shrugged a little, just to watch Tony’s head roll off his chest.

 

“Hey!” Tony glared at him as he settled in again.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t take you out in public without us being photographed every step of the way,” Steve blurted out suddenly, after a short period of silence.

 

“It’s okay, babe, it really is.” Tony gave Steve a small, private smile. “That’s the way it’s always been for me, I’m used to it.”

 

“But you shouldn't be,” Steve sighed and put his arm around Tony, pulling him into his chest. “Maybe I’ll cook something for you sometime, and we can just stay in the Tower and have a date on the rooftop.”

 

“How romantic,” Tony laughed. “Sure, Steve. Always the gentleman.”

 

Steve just smiled, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Tony’s nose. “You know me.”

 

He felt like his heart was going to burst from adoration at the cute snuffling sound Tony made in response.

 

 _Not in love with him, his ass._ Had he always been this blind?

 

**Author's Note:**

> yup, steve is an oblivious idiot.
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
